


Best of the Best

by Hils



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-22
Updated: 2008-10-22
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: Tony Stark has unfinished business





	

You have to wonder why a billionaire who owns a suit that can fly faster than a fighter jet chooses to drive anywhere, but Tony Stark told anyone who would listen that he felt more at one with his cars than he ever did with the suit. He'd built most of the cars from scratch; the remainder had been modified to optimise performance. They were the children he would likely never have.

“I want to go on television,” he announced to Pepper one night, while she was working and he was milling around trying to find some way of amusing himself. It usually ended up with him bothering her until she found a distraction for him.

“Again?” she asked, not looking up from her laptop. “Don’t you think announcing to the world that you’re 'Iron Man' got you into enough trouble?”

“This is different. This isn’t a superhero thing.”

He picked up the remote and switched the channel to BBC America.

“As far as I’m concerned,” a British presenter announced dryly, “this car is almost without fault.”

Tony pointed at the screen. “I want to appear on this show.”

Pepper glanced up from the laptop for a second and surveyed him with weary eyes. “Why?”

“Because I know that if I'd been in my Audi racing against the Porsche I would have won.”

She sighed. “Tony, you’ve made so many modifications to that car you can hardly call it an Audi anymore.”

“If I was in that Audi I’d still have won,” Tony replied with a shrug. “Just get me on that show, Pepper. Please?”

She hated when he pled for something, sounding like a kid who's just seen a shiny new toy in a store window that he couldn't live without. He was quite aware how she felt about it, but he also knew she couldn’t say no.

“I’ll make the call,” she finally sighed in defeat.

“Great.” Tony beamed and settled down to watch the rest of the show.

Five minutes later he was on his feet again. “Hold off making that call, Pepper. I’ve just thought of something.”

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and hit one of his speed dials. “Lex? It’s Tony. Remember a couple of months ago, at the auto show in Detroit when we made a little bet?”

He grimaced. “Hey, you were as wasted as I was after you insisted on sampling every bottle of our collective scotch collection. You kept calling me Clark before you threw up and then passed out on my couch. Anyway, how would you like to settle that little bet? Or are you afraid of losing?”

He held the phone away from his ear at the response, and even Pepper could hear Lex yelling from the other side of the room. Tony sure knew how to get on people’s good sides.

Tony grinned. “I’ll arrange it and Pepper will be in touch with the details. See you on the track.”

He hung up and sat back down next to Pepper. “Sometimes, my own genius amazes me.”

Pepper raised an eyebrow. “Sometimes, the size of your ego amazes me.”

“No, it doesn’t.”

He was right, of course. It really didn’t.

“I’ll make the call.”

* * *

“Here on Top Gear,” Jeremy announced to an audience that was practically buzzing with anticipation, “we have had some pretty impressive celebrities over the years. And James Blunt. But tonight, we have a lineup that has never been seen before. One of our guests, I think it’s safe to say, is the envy of every man on the planet. He’s rich, handsome, has slept with more beautiful women than I’ve had hot dinners and, when he’s not driving one of his spectacular custom cars, he’s flying around faster than the speed of sound.

Our second guest is no less remarkable. He survived a meteor shower when he was just nine years old, and is now just about the richest man in the world. Ladies and Gentlemen...Tony Stark and Lex Luthor!”

The crowd erupted with applause and, even behind the bright studio lights, Lex could see people craning their necks to get a better view. He was used to people staring and he smiled indulgently. Tony, on his part, was loving the attention.

“So, Mr. Stark,” Jeremy began, turning his attention to Tony first. “Hammond and May had to be physically restrained in the back room to stop them from sitting in on this interview. I have to thank you for flying over and doing this.”

“Well, it’s an awesome show,” Tony replied with a grin. “I mean we have similar stuff in America, but nothing like this. You guys rock.”

“A lesser man would be blushing right now,” Jeremy smiled, “but I’ll move on. My brilliance aside, I understand you’re here because of a bet. Is that true?”

“Only in the sense that I needed an excuse to get on the show,” Tony replied.

“Excuse?” Jeremy retorted with mock indignation. “You could buy the BBC if you wanted. You don’t need an excuse to come here.”

“Come on,” Lex said with a wry smile. “You know how Tony is. Everything has to be a highly public display. There’d be no fun in settling our little…disagreement by ourselves.”

“And this disagreement was about cars, I take it?” Jeremy prompted.

“Right,” Tony replied, taking control of the conversation again. “Lex was trying to convince me to buy a Porsche, and I said my Audi could take his measly Porsche any day of the week.”

Jeremy nodded. “Of course, we actually did a comparison of the Porsche and the Audi about a year ago.”

“Yeah, I saw that!” Tony replied excitedly. “You loved that Audi.”

Jeremy laughed as Tony gave him a high-five.

“It didn’t win, though,” Lex calmly pointed out.

“Only because I wasn’t driving.”

“Well, I have to say I’d be offended if it was anyone else talking,” Jeremy laughed, “but the fact is, if there is anyone capable of getting more speed out of the Audi, it’s Tony Stark. Let’s take a look at the race.”

The audience cheered.

“I think I can safely say that nothing like this has ever been seen on Top Gear before. Two of the most powerful men in the world racing around our track.”

The screen cut to the track. Tony in his Audi and Lex in his Porsche. The engines roared as they readied themselves for the signal, and then they were off. It was impossible to tell who was in the lead as the cars tore around the first corner. The cameras cut to inside the cars. Lex’s face was set in grim determination, while Tony had a big grin plastered across his face.

A smile curled Lex’s lips as he edged out in front, but it quickly faded as Tony stole the lead. They were halfway around the track now, and there was still no obvious leader. Whenever one of them took the lead, the other soon grabbed it back. The cameras cut back to the cars, and Tony was no longer smiling. His expression now matched the determination of Lex’s.

Gambon Corner was in sight now. Tony was fractionally ahead but Lex had the inside line. He forced Tony to run wide and Lex made up ground. The cars were neck and neck as they hurtled across the finishing line.

The camera cut back to the studio.

“I have to tell you that the race was so close that we had to look at the photograph to see who had crossed the line first. Do either of you have any idea who won? Any gut feelings?”

“I guess all we can say is that the best driver and the best car won,” Tony said, sitting forward in his seat expectantly.

“I honestly have no idea,” Lex added.

“Well, I can tell you that the winner, by the tightest of margins, just .02 of a second, is… Lex!”

Tony laughed and congratulated Lex before burying his face in his hands. “Aw, man, I’m never going to live this down.”

Lex smirked and gave Tony a friendly pat on the back. “Hey, you said it yourself, the best car and driver won.”

“So,” Jeremy said with a sigh, “the Porsche 911 is still the reigning champion. I’m sure Hammond can’t wait to come out here and gloat but, for now, it’s down to me to say thank you to our two incredible guests and we’ll be back again next week. Unless you’re watching this on ‘Dave’ in which case we’ll be back in about five minutes.”

* * *

“Do you prefer to have me to drive us back to the hotel?” Lex asked, as he and Tony sauntered through the car park. “We’ll get there a fraction of a second faster.”

“How about I put on my armor and fly us there?” Tony shot back. “We’d be there faster than you can blink.”

The jibes continued until they were back in their respective cars and driving back to the hotel. Lex decided to allow Tony to arrive first, just to make sure he had a quiet evening.

“Want to hit the bar?” Tony asked, as Lex walked into the lobby.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Mr. Stark.”

He glanced aside to see Pepper standing beside him, ever-present PDA in hand.

“Ah, Pepper, I swear you were put here on Earth to spoil all my fun.”

“No, I was put here to make sure you aren't late to your 9:00 AM meeting with Sir Alan Sugar tomorrow.”

“Same thing. I don’t suppose you’d care to join me for a nightcap?”

Pepper smiled as she accepted. “Only if you promise to behave.”

Tony offered a mock salute. “Shall we?”

As they headed towards the elevator, Lex noted that Tony hadn’t actually made any sort of promise to Pepper. Well, at least someone was going to have an enjoyable evening.

The room was in darkness as Lex opened the door, and a gentle breeze touched his face as he snapped on the lights.

“Well? Did you win?”

He was pleased with himself for not jumping as the unexpected voice startled him.

“Clark? What are you doing in England? More to the point…how did you get into my room?”

Clark shrugged. “Does it matter?”

Lex shook his head slowly as a smile curved his lips, and he took a few steps closer to the man standing in the middle of his hotel room. “You know, in this instance, I don’t believe it does. And, yes, I did win.”

Clark smiled and opened his arms as Lex melted into him. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Lex's waiting lips. “I had no doubts that you would. I’ve seen what a speed demon you are.”

“Mmm…” was all Lex could manage in response, as Clark was already working at the buttons of his shirt.

“Why don’t we celebrate your victory?” Clark whispered, a coy smile playing on his lips, as he teased Lex’s shirt down over his shoulders.

“If I’d known this was going to be my reward for winning, I’d have tried a bit harder," Lex teased.

Clark shrugged. “If you’d lost we’d be doing this to cheer you up.”

“I love it when you have an answer for everything.”

“I learned that from you.”

Lex pulled back. “I don’t have the answer for everything, Clark. I still don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

Clark smiled and kissed him again. “You didn’t have to do anything, Lex. You said it yourself; we were destined to be together.”

As they fell onto the bed, Lex decided that victory had never tasted so sweet.

The End


End file.
